Fantasma de Navidad
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Parecía que todo lo que podía ir mal, había ido mal, sus calificaciones eran un asco para ser alumno de intercambio, y justo hace unas horas había discutido con la única persona que le soportaba. Estaba sólo en la nevada y fría calle de un lugar que no conocía, en noche buena. Cuando pensaba que nada podía salir peor, una persona le recordó que a veces los


Parecía que todo lo que podía ir mal, había ido mal, sus calificaciones eran un asco para ser alumno de intercambio, y justo hace unas horas había discutido con la única persona que le soportaba ¿qué más podría salir mal?

Estaba sólo en la nevada y fría calle de un lugar que no conocía, en noche buena. Cuando pensaba que nada podía salir peor, una persona le recordó que a veces los pequeños detalles valen mucho y la buena compañía a veces puede ser un chico extraño que conoces en la calle.

 **Fantasma de Navidad**

Después de la peor pelea que había tenido con su mejor amigo, Otabek había salido corriendo sin pensar que no conocía absolutamente nada de esa parte de la ciudad, no es como si visitara Rusia muy seguido, sólo estaba ahí como estudiante de intercambio, uno muy humillante pues sus calificaciones no iban muy bien. Tras varios minutos de correr como desquiciado, el aire helado logró hacer que le ardiera la, seguramente enrojecida, nariz. Genial, una cosa más a la lista de su miseria, _seguramente enfermaré después de esto_ , pensó mientras sacudía algunos copos de nieve que se quedaron en su cabello negro, no caía una gran nevada pero había varias de esas cosas remolineando en el aire.

Se detuvo en la siguiente esquina, jadeando de cansancio, podía ver el vaho de su aliento con cada exhalación. Mirando al cielo pudo notar que había oscurecido, aunque apenas pasaban de las ocho de la noche.

Cuando por fin pudo regular su respiración levantó la vista en un intento de averiguar dónde se encontraba, no tenía idea, nada a su alrededor le parecía familiar, la lámpara que alumbraba la esquina parpadeó y por un momento temió que se fundiera, no pasó.

– Hola – Escuchó de la nada a su lado provocándole un sobresalto - ¿Estás perdido? – Continuó la voz y pudo enfocar al chico que se había parado a su lado, mirándolo con curiosidad. Su cabello era rubio oscuro con un mechón rojo en el flequillo, tenía grandes ojos cafés y era unos pocos centímetros más bajo en estatura.

– No – Contestó seriamente Otabek, mirando a su alrededor, últimamente los secuestradores usaban niños como distracción, por lo menos en su país. No había nadie alrededor, ni siquiera algún establecimiento abierto. – ¿Estás solo?

El chico rubio miró alrededor – Supongo que sí, soy Kenjirou Minami – Extendió una mano enguantada hacia Otabek – ¿Y tú?

– Otabek Altín – Contestó tras un momento de duda, para dar un ligero apretón a la mano del chico. Sintiendo un ligero escalofrío.

– Es noche buena ¿no deberías estar con tus amigos o algo así? – Preguntó curioso

– Justo me dirigía a verlos – Otabek mintió – Sabes si hay algún café cerca de aquí – Si llegaba al café dónde había estado con Yura y el resto tal vez aún lograra alcanzarlos.

– Si, hay uno a unas cuantas calles por allá – El rubio señaló la dirección y comenzó a caminar tirando de su mano para llevarlo – Vamos, hace mucho frío para estar afuera.

Otabek lo siguió y tras un par de calles llegaron a un café, no era el que él buscaba pero le serviría para poder descansar un poco y recuperar temperatura. Ambos ordenaron una bebida, Minami había pedido un chocolate caliente mientras que Otabek pidió un café. Se dispuso a llamar a Yura pero lo pensó de nuevo al notar que si él se iba, dejaría sólo al rubio que le ayudó. Vio su teléfono notando que la pantalla estaba apagada, seguramente se había quedado sin batería y no lo había notado.

Comenzó a charlar con el enérgico rubio, mientras éste le contaba que no tenía mucho de haberse mudado a Rusia con su padre pero que aún no había podido asistir a la escuela por problemas familiares.

La charla resultó amena y el ánimo de Otabek comenzó a cambiar, dándose cuenta por lo que Minami le decía, que había cosas peores.

El pelinegro sintió un poco más de confianza para contarle a Minami lo que había ocurrido con Yura, en realidad habían discutido porque Yuri le había ofrecido presentarle a alguien que podía ayudarle a mejorar sus calificaciones, a lo que Otabek, orgulloso, se había negado alegando que él solo podía encargarse de sus problemas, y la discusión creció hasta que ambos se gritaron y Otabek salió corriendo. En la reunión estaban varios de los otros chicos de intercambio, no tenía idea de cómo los vería a la cara después de montar semejante escena por no querer aceptar ayuda.

Ahora que lo pensaba con más calma en realidad había sido infantil, Yuri había sido el único con quien había podido entablar una amistad.

– A mí también me cuesta trabajo hacer amigos, sabes. – Le respondió el rubio a lo que Otabek sólo atinó a enarcar una ceja, por lo que él veía era bastante extrovertido ¿cómo podía decir que le costaba hacer amigos? – En serio, tal vez la gente se ríe conmigo pero nadie me toma en serio, ni siquiera mi familia espera nada de mí. – Concluyó desanimado.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – había preguntado sin pensar y quiso morderse la lengua por ello.

– Yo… siempre estuve a la sombra de mi hermano mayor, él es doctor, al igual que mamá y papá, ellos que rían que yo fuera doctor pero… mi pasión siempre fue el patinaje. Cuando mis padres se divorciaron, terminé en custodia de mi padre pero fue porque mi madre no quiso quedarse conmigo. Yo tenía un entrenador en Japón pero nos mudamos aquí y algunas cosas pasaron por lo que no pude continuar con lo que amaba.

El ambiente se tornaba un poco deprimente así que Otabek sugirió que salieran a caminar. Deambulando por las calles casi desiertas debido a la fecha terminaron llegando a un parque dónde aún había familias a pesar de la hora. – Este lugar es… – A Minami se le iluminó la mirada y tomando a Otabek de la muñeca, causándole un nuevo escalofrío, comenzó a andar por el sendero principal hasta llegar a lo que Otabek pudo reconocer como una pista pública.

Al ver la felicidad en el rostro del más bajo, Otabek no lo pensó dos veces para invitarlo a rentar un par de patines, él no tenía idea de cómo patinar pero supuso que no sería tan difícil.

Fue un alivio cuando el rubio decidió enseñarle lo básico, tras un par de caídas por lo menos podía mantener el equilibrio. Otabek daba vueltas a la pista en el sentido en el que iban las personas mientras no perdía de vista a su "nuevo amigo" que hacía piruetas en el centro. Lo veía dar saltos y giros y pensó que aunque no sabía mucho sobre patinaje, el chico tenía talento.

Cuando terminó su tiempo observaron el reloj en medio del parque dándose cuenta de que era muy tarde, casi media noche.

Otabek se ofreció a acompañar a Minami y mientras andaban por las calles más vacías que antes, Beka se preguntó si podrían mantener contacto.

Llegaron a la misma esquina en dónde lo encontró al principio y justo antes de que pudiera pedir su número, el rubio habló – No tengo teléfono, pero siempre podrás encontrarme tras la reja al final de esta calle. Gracias por pasar este día conmigo. Gracias a ti pude volver a patinar.

El rubio se acercó a abrazarlo causando un escalofrío mayor que los anteriores, le dio un beso que sintió helado en la mejilla mientras murmuraba un "Feliz Navidad".

Otabek le vio correr por la calle unos segundos antes de que sonaran las campanadas de un reloj cercano, no había visto esa tienda de relojes cuando llegó, pero ahora sabía que era media noche del 25 de Diciembre, Navidad.

Escuchó "Welcome to the madness" Yura le estaba llamando, lo que le pareció extraño ya que había revisado su teléfono en el café y estaba completamente muerto.

Le dijo a su mejor amigo en dónde se encontraba y éste no tardó en llegar con el resto de sus compañeros del intercambio estudiantil. Otabek se disculpó por su manera de actuar y se dispuso a volver con ellos para celebrar la navidad y su pequeño intercambio de regalos improvisado.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar Otabek volvió a ver la calle por la que el rubio patinador se había ido, pensando si sería buena idea invitarlo. La mano de Yura en su hombro atrajo su atención a lo que Otabek preguntó – ¿Qué hay al final de esta calle?

– Esta calle te lleva directo a la entrada del cementerio de Novodévichi.

Otabek no hizo ningún otro comentario al recordar las palabras de Minami y comprender los motivos por los que no había podido seguir su sueño.

– ¡Vamos Otabek! – gritó Phichit a varios metros de distancia haciendo señas junto a Yuri Katsuki para que se apresurara, Yura trotó hasta alcanzarlos, gritándoles que dejaran de molestar. Otabek se detuvo una vez más. Mirando la misma calle murmuró algo antes de dar la vuelta y alcanzar a sus amigos.

Sus palabras fueron arrastradas por la brisa fría llena de copos de nieve que remolineaban siendo llevados por la corriente hasta llegar a su destino – Feliz Navidad, Minami.


End file.
